Gundam Meister's of the League!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: This is where Naruto and Five other orphans like him become metahumans that can turn into gundam's. Naruto xYandere!Wonder woman Ichigox Yandere!Killer frost Luffy x Yandere!Zantanna NatsuxYan!Power girl Black starxYan!Katana Issei xYan!Emerald Flame
Chp.1

Naruto,Ichigo,Luffy,Natsu,Black Star,And Issei where sitting in there separate bedrooms watching different Gundam Anime when a loud 'boom' sounded and wave of energy hit them causing them to pass the fuck out.

When they came to they found themselves in the watchtower of the Justice League.

(Five Years later.)

They are eighteen now and also metahumans with the ability to turn into a gundam from their favorite series Naruto-Seed,Ichigo-Wing,Luffy-Z,ZZ,Natsu-G Gundam,Black Star-00,And Issei-Age.

They also had two extra forms F91 and Extreme type-Ex.

They found out this ability about one month after they woke up and have been training ever since.

Their was an alarm and Batman voice sounded from the speakers "Team Gundam To the teleporters now." They ran to them and Barry was their and gave them their mission assignments and said "Ok so you guys have to go and stop six of our villains ok?" They nodded and ran into the teleporters and where teleported to the six villains Doomsday, Darkseid,Parasite,Lobo, Lex Luther, Joker,And Grodd.(Wrath of god plays) They took off with Naruto against Darkseid and yelled "Strike Gundam!" And he changed to the strike and slammed his fist into Darkseid's face causing half of it to crumble off.

Darkseid got up and held a hand on his face noticing his blood which was like magma. He snarled and yelled "Who are you!" Naruto said "We are team Gundam!" And he said "Launcher form!" And a green cannon and shoulder gun formed on his shoulder while he grabbed the canon and charged it then aimed and fired a HUGE GREEN BEAM from it and Darkseid didn't think it would hurt him but it took off his right arm in an instant then he put away the guns and blue armor formed on his left arm and a sword in his hands "Sword form!" He shouted then he disappeared and then Darkseid's other arm was gone then his legs.

Naruto reappeared and had the green canon but it was glowing Green and a single blast came from it and disintegrated Darkseid into nothingness.

Ichigo had taken off against Parasite and changed into Wing Zero and yelled "For my friends!" and ignited his beam sabers and slashed Parasite but he just reformed and Ichigo grabbed his two rifles and put them together and shot a single shot and when it hit Parasite it disintegrated into nothingness.

Luffy ran to Grodd and changed into the Zeta and yelled "Zeta Form! For the FOOD!"and star whaling on Grodd tried to fight back but Luffy broke both arms and soon he played their beaten and a barrel was pointed at his face and Luffy pulled the trigger 'Boom!' And Grodd was no more.

Natsu took off against Lex and changed into the Burning gundam and his hands lit on fire and he yelled"I'm all FIRED UP!" and he took off and started destroying Lex and then he ran his right hand through His hearts killing him.

Black star ran at Lobo and changed into 00 gundam and started using everything he had until he snapped and yelled "Seven sword!" And he grabbed the small swords and through them at Lobo's shins going through them then he threw the ones on his hips at Lobo's hips making Lobo's legs stay put then two beam sabers made his arms stay put then Black star grabbed the buster and impaled it through Lobo's chest killing him.

Issei turned into Age-1 with Sparrows legs and Titus arms and he blurred and smashed Joker through a steel building causing it to collapse on top of him killing him.

They all turned into their most powerful forms Naruto-Destiny gundam,Ichigo-EW Wing Zero,Luffy-Enhanced double zeta,Natsu-Master gundam,Black star-00 Avalanche, And Issei-Age Fx.

They all shot a huge beam together that disintegrated Doomsday into nothingness.(song end) (New drug-tfk)

Meanwhile six women licked their lips and silently vowed to break them.

When the team came back Diana grabbed Naruto and swiftly whent into her room and locked the door and before he could say anything she knocked him out and tied him to the bed and ripped his clothes off exposing his toned body and flaccid penis and all of it turned her on and made her want him more but first she needed to break him.

When he woke up he felt a pain in his body and looked down to see Diana stabbing him with a pair of claws he screamed "What the Fuck Diana!"she slapped him and stabbed him again and again until a few hours later he was a blooded mess and she started to soothe him and repeatedly did this for a few weeks destroying his mind until all he thought about was her and he finally submitted "I'm *sob* yours Diana" with tears flowing from his eyes and she smiled and stroked his cheeks softly and kissed him rubbing away the tears.

She straddled him and tore off her clothes and grabbed his dick and stroked it until it was hard then she put it in her mouth and started licking the head in circles with her tounge then she started sucking it and deed throated him then she licked the bottom of it and trailed upwards and sucked again then she stopped and grabbed him and sat down impaling herself on his 13in'4in dick (13 long 4 wide) and started bouncing on him and she ripped the ropes off and he immediately grabbed her and sat up on her bed and kissed her while pounding in her then he stopped kissing her and whispered 'I love you.' Over and over again until they both climaxed and he while breathing heavily asked "Round 2?" She nodded and pounced. T. B. C.

Hope y'all loved this!


End file.
